Silent Chipette
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: After Brittany was out sick with laryngitis all week, Alvin was on top of the world. But now she's back with an "evil" scheme.


**I'm about to write a story that should've been written a long time ago. Let's see what happens...**

**Silent Chipette**

Alvin sighed in content as he shut his math book and put away the _completed _page of homework. "You actually _did _your homework?" Simon asked, standing at Alvin's door way. "…_Willingly_?" He added with just as much shock.

"Yeah," Alvin sat back in his desk chair and sighed again.

"That's the third day in a row you've shown some responsibility." Simon sat on Alvin's bed. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know!" Alvin exclaimed, just as shocked as Simon. "For some reason I've been happier this week. _You _even seem less annoying."

Simon glared at the comment but did not respond. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Brittany having laryngitis all week, would it?"

"Yes!" Alvin threw his head back happily. "Three days of silent bliss!"

"Hey," Simon said.

"Sorry Si, but one man's misfortune is another man's fortune." Alvin smiled. "I read _that _in my English book."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Well, fortunately for me laryngitis lasts for less than a week. Brittany will have her voice back soon."

"Don't say that; don't even joke about it!" Alvin glared. "If I had things my way, Brittany would _never_ get her voice back."

"Be careful what you wish for, Alvin." Simon warned. "You never know when or if it will come true."

"…Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Alvin waved his hand and turned his back to him.

Simon glared. "Was that a _real _'yeah, yeah, yeah', or _leave me alone _'yeah, yeah, yeah'?" Alvin put his headphones over his ears and turned up his music. Simon sighed and shook his head as he stood to leave.

* * *

Simon leaned against the tree outside his home and sighed. "Hey," Theodore greeted. Simon simply smiled in response. "Bored, huh?"

"You have _no _idea." Simon groaned. "As weird as it sounds, I kind of miss the way Brittany would whine and complain."

"Don't forget the way she would squeal and tackle you every time she saw you." Theodore added with a laugh as he remembered all the times Brittany jumped Simon.

Simon laughed also. "It's so weird not hearing her voice. I kind of miss her yelling at me, too." Simon and Theodore laughed at this.

"Simon!" A voice squealed.

Simon seized his laughter and looked around. "That was weird." He said.

"What was weird?"

"I could've sworn I just heard Brittany's voice." Simon said as he continued looking around.

"Maybe you miss her _that _much." Theodore shrugged.

Simon's brow wrinkled. "Maybe…" He mumbled turning back towards Theodore.

"Simon!" They heard again.

"I must miss Brittany too, because even _I_ heard that." Theodore said, also looking around. Suddenly a pink blur rushed by Theodore and immediately jumped onto Simon causing him to fall to the ground. Theodore looked down and saw Brittany kissing Simon over and over. "Hey, look, Brittany's got her voice back." He pointed out.

"Thanks, Theo, I didn't notice." Simon chuckled as he sat up against the tree again.

"Hey, Theodore, Jeanette said she's been _craving _some cookies." Brittany said just to get rid of him.

Theodore smiled and quickly ran into the house to get started. Simon laughed. "You don't know how much I missed hearing you talk." Simon smiled down at Brittany, pulling her closer to him.

"You don't know how much I miss _talking_." Brittany said throwing her head back in exasperation. "I mean, when I lost my favorite lip gloss, I wasn't able to tell anyone so they could help me." Simon laughed. "And I _still _can't find it." She whined. Simon smiled and tightened his arm around Brittany's waist as a thought occurred to him. "Are you listening to me?" Brittany asked with a glare.

"Of course I am, but I just thought of something." Simon began to smile deviously. This smile made Brittany curious and excited. "How would you like to play a prank on Alvin?" Simon asked.

Brittany's smile grew. "Yes!" She said excitedly. "I'll go get the hatchet!"

Brittany sat up quickly but was pulled back by Simon. "This is just to teach him a lesson." He said.

"Fine," Brittany pouted. "What's your plan?" Simon smiled, leaned over, and began whispering his plan in Brittany's ear. The more Simon explained it, the more Brittany liked it. "That's brilliant!" She exclaimed.

"Shh," Brittany giggled as they stood and went to tell everyone.

* * *

"Hey, Simon…" Alvin greeted, walking over to Simon and Brittany. "Creature…" Brittany looked straight ahead as if she couldn't see him. "Ah, I see you don't have your voice back yet." He laughed.

"Alvin, don't upset her." Simon warned.

"I won't." Alvin continued to smile. "I just want her to know how happy her silence had made me." Brittany remained silent and unmoved. "…Bliss." Alvin sighed happily and walked off.

Once out of earshot Brittany's face turned red with anger. "This plan of yours _better _work." She said.

"Trust me; it'll work as long as you follow the plan."

***

At lunch that same day, Brittany and Simon sat alone at the lunchroom table, which is until Alvin joined them. "What's up Brittany?" He asked, sitting across from Brittany. Brittany continued to sit and eat her lunch. "That's right, you still can't talk. No wonder I'm still so happy." He commented with a smile. He waited for Brittany to make a response of any kind. Brittany held back any emotions as she continued eating her lunch and Simon bit back a smile as he glanced up and saw Alvin's frown.

"Hey, Alvin…" Eleanor greeted, pecking his lips.

"Hey," Alvin responded with a small pout. He looked down at Eleanor's tray and smiled at the sight of grapes. He waited until everyone was busy with their lunch to notice him sneak a grape and place it in his mouth. Watching Brittany carefully, waiting until the perfect moment, with complete accuracy, he spat it out and it hit Brittany directly between the eyes just as she lifted her head to take a sip of milk.

He smirked as the fans of his mind cheered and did a wave. Eleanor and Simon watched Brittany carefully, hoping she would go through with the plan. To everyone's surprise, Brittany's face remained stoic as she reached for the grape and popped it into her mouth. Their jaws dropped and Simon repressed laughter as Alvin stood and walked out. Eleanor let out a snicker before standing and going after him. Brittany watched Alvin leave the cafeteria before spitting out the grape. "…Ew!" She exclaimed with a disgusted face and began scraping her tongue with her fork.

Simon laughed at her. "No one told you to eat the grape." He said.

"I was improvising! That's what good actresses do." Brittany glared.

Simon continued to laugh as Brittany began roughly wiping her tongue with a napkin.

* * *

After lunch everyone resumed their regular classes. That period Alvin and Brittany had a class together. Without Simon there, Brittany was worried Alvin would pull something and she be able to keep her cool.

And just as she expected, Alvin decided to mess with her. While getting up to sharpen his pencil, Alvin found a spider lurking in the corner. It was small; not so small that no one would even look twice if they saw it, but just big enough to freak Brittany out.

He gently scooped the spider into his hand and quietly walked back to his seat (which, fortunately for him, was behind Brittany). Alvin sat and waited for his opportunity. When Brittany shifted in her seat to (once again) scribble Simon's name in some fancy calligraphy, the scarf around her neck lowered and her neck was exposed. This was his chance. Alvin slowly raised his fist to Brittany's shoulder and released the spider. It began creeping its way onto her shoulder and across her neck.

Brittany tensed at the feeling of something crawling on her skin. This went unnoticed by Alvin. She remained unmoved but kept her guard up. As she continued "taking notes" she saw something black in the corner of her eye... and it was moving! Brittany bit back a scream of terror and continued to watch the movement from the corner of her eye. Her need to scream became greater as what she soon identified as a spider crawled down her arm. But instead of it crawling onto the desk, like she had hoped, it turned and crawled onto her chest. _Oh, my God! _She screamed inwardly as it crawled down the front of her shirt.

Meanwhile, behind her, Alvin was pouting. He was really looking forward to her freaking out, but as he sat and waited... nothing. Little did he know, though Brittany was tranquil on the outside, she was indeed freaking out on the inside.

***

Simon waited outside of Brittany's classroom for her to be let out. When class was released, Brittany calmly exited the room, followed by a frustrated Alvin, who stomped passed the two. "So, how was class?" Simon asked, noticing Alvin's face.

Brittany waited until Alvin was all the way down the hallway before taking a deep breath. "Ah!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping and shaking as the spider continued crawling around her shirt. "He put a spider on me!" She screamed.

Simon held in a laugh. "…Where?" He asked trying to get her still.

"…Down my shirt!" Brittany whined. Simon shifted his eyes. "Get it!" She squealed.

"Okay," Simon continued to hold her still and cautiously reached down her shirt. They both froze at the sound of footsteps stopping in front of them. They looked up and saw Theodore blinking. "I know how this must look, but she had..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Theodore said shaking his head and walking away.

* * *

The last period of the day was home economics. This was a class that the entire group (except Brittany) decided to take. This week was the baby assignment. Alvin was partnered with Eleanor and they were sitting behind Brittany and Simon. "So, how's your day been?" Eleanor asked.

"Fine," Alvin mumbled, angrily changing the diaper on a doll.

Eleanor smirked in amusement as she watched. "You seem… frustrated." She commented.

Alvin eyed her. "I'm not frustrated." He sat the doll upright and saw it ripped, torn, and sloppily compiled. Eleanor giggled. "Okay, maybe just a little." He said handing the doll over to Eleanor.

"It sounds like the plan is working." Simon whispered.

"It better be; I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up." Brittany groaned. She suddenly felt a spitball hit the back of her neck. She didn't react in any way that Alvin could see, but Simon could see the look of pure rage on her face. "I'm going to kill him." She whispered as another spitball hit her.

"Alvin, stop it." Eleanor glared at him.

Alvin sighed and began playing with a baby bottle. "I'm so bored." He groaned.

Eleanor rolled her eyes as she watched him fiddle with the baby bottle. "You need to be careful with that, Alvin." She warned.

"Yeah, right, what could happen?" Alvin gave the bottle an accidental squeeze and artificial baby formula squirted out and drenched Brittany's hair.

The class laughed while Eleanor and Simon's jaws dropped. "_That_," Eleanor said. "_That _could happen." She said holding in a laugh.

"Brittany, I know we had a plan, but I would completely understand if you freaked out now." Simon whispered. Brittany bit her lip and shook her head. "Are you sure?" He asked. Brittany slowly nodded as she continued her assignment.

***

Brittany was quietly grumbling to herself as she rinsed her hair in the bathroom sink. "Brittany," A voiced called. "Are you in there?" Brittany rolled her eyes and continued. Suddenly Alvin walked in and locked the door to insure no one else would come in. "I have to talk to you." Brittany continued. "I know I've been taunting and teasing you all week, but..." He paused. "That's just how I am. It's our whole relationship. I taunt, you get mad, and vice-versa." Alvin laughed. "Sometimes you reach a level of anger so high that it's not even achievable by others. I call it 'Brittany'."

Brittany let out an involuntary chuckle from her place at the sink. Luckily Alvin didn't see. "But if I taunt you, and you don't respond... I'm just a sitting duck. I think you know what I'm trying to say." Brittany lifted her head and cocked a brow. "Come on, Britt, you know I'm not good with this." Brittany crossed her arms and Alvin sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?" Brittany lifted her hand and inspected her nails. "I'm sorry about the grape, the spider, the spitballs, the baby formula, and everything else I've done to you over the years. Just please, talk to me."

A smirk appeared a Brittany's face. "I win." She giggled.

"...What?!"

"This was apart of a plan Simon and I cooked up to get you to admit you missed my voice." Brittany confessed with a smile.

Alvin's jaw dropped. As Brittany skipped passed him, out the door, and down the hall. A glare soon replaced his shocked face as he went after her and found Brittany, Eleanor, and Simon by Simon's locker. "I can't believe you!" He said. "My _own brother_!"

"Actually Eleanor was in on it too." Simon laughed.

"Ellie, you too?" Alvin asked, acting over-dramatically hurt.

Eleanor shrugged. "I'm sorry, Al. You had to be taught a lesson."

"I told you to be careful what you wish for." Simon laughed.

Alvin crossed his arms and pouted. "Aw, don't be upset Alvin." Brittany soothed. "Remember? It's our whole relationship."

Alvin smirked. "Alright, fine." He said. "But you realize this means I have to get you back."

Brittany shrugged. "Bring it on."

**It's about time someone wrote a story like this! Who thought Brittany wouldn't be able to do it? Come on! It's Brittany! I didn't even think she could do it! Oh, well. It's just like Brittany to prove us wrong like that. Anyway, there's a poll up in my profile. Go vote! Also... REVIEW!**


End file.
